When a hose is connected to a tubular member to form all or a portion of a passage through which fluid is to be conveyed, it is usually an essential requirement that the connection be not only secure enough to prevent accidental separation of one part from the other, but also sufficiently leak-proof that neither will the fluid being conveyed leak out of the passage to the surrounding environment nor will fluid from the surrounding environment leak into the passage. Since the hose is typically relatively flexible, and the tubular member, relatively rigid, the connection comprises one end of the hose telescoped over the outside of one end of the tubular member and held thereon by means of a separate mechanical clamp, usually in the form of a band that has been circumferentially contracted around the telescopically engaged ends of the hose and fitting. A connection that can be both secure and leak-proof without the use of a separate mechanical clamp would be desirable since the clamp could then be eliminated. The present invention relates to such a clampless connection
A connection according to principles of the invention is particularly useful for applications where the external pressure exceeds the internal. An exemplary use of a connection embodying the present invention is in the air induction system of an automobile internal combustion engine. With the engine running, the pressure within the air induction system is sub-atmospheric, i.e. a partial vacuum. A leaky connection will result in the intrusion of air through the connection and into the engine, often causing undesired consequences such improper induction air temperature, noise, or de-tuning of a tuned induction system.
In addition to being secure, leak-proof, and clampless, a connection embodying principles of the present invention provides for the convenient push-on assembly of the relatively flexible part over the relatively rigid part. Further features, advantages and benefits of the invention will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which are to be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. These drawings illustrate a presently preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode contemplated at the present time for carrying out the invention.